User blog:This is the day/Jack Skellington vs Slender Man
This is a battle I wrote for Epic Rap Battles of History. I'd like to see it some time, but I doubt it will ever happen, due to costuming difficulties, though Stay Puft increases chances of Skellington slightly, and NicePeter not wanting to use Slender man in Epic Rap Battles of History. This is the day of rap battles Jack Skellington Versus SLENDER MAN Jack played by EpicLLOYD Slender man played by NicePeter Jack Skellington: This is Halloween Slendy, let's here a scream I've heard some rumours that I'd need a Skele-team Let me put that to rest, Skeleton Jack is the best And it's time to for the pumpkin king to put you to rest I recite Shakespeare, you're all alone in your forest The king of Halloween town against a thing abhorrent This is what some people would call a mismatch However, I'm sure that a plan has been hatched To put me up against a foe of a worthy calibre But first I'll pierce you faster than Excalibur Slender man: It's the Slender Man, the bell heralds my arrival And I'm here to claim the Halloween king title You, Jack, are a skeleton of a million expressions I have the ultimate poker face so I'll win no question Think I teleport, but the world lags from my flow Don't be surprised if you see static with my blows With my tentacles I'm eight times the demon Of a comparitively shabbily dressed D-list Pan The number one representing all creepypasta This pumpkin king should bow to the Slender master Jack Skellington: That's big words out of the mouth of a photobomb Standing out from the others, Slender's in the throng Beat you down like the Oogie Boogie, I analysed you scientifically You're not even an urban legend, I came on the stage mythically Grow a face, then maybe your raps will have some minimal effect I thought I told you first verse, you'll Titanfall like a mech This man thinks he makes the world glitch with his autonomy I rose kids movies to a higher level, you just ruined child photography Slender Man: Relying on your triumph over a shadow for the win, huh? Your best diss was my origin, your chances couldn't be thinner You'll need your girl for the victory, don't even bother Destroy your whole Halloween town, Jack the laughing I'd rather Think I'm alone in the forest, I hadn't thought you a fool Destroy a skeleton instantaneously, I thought Urkel was uncool Your conclusions are feeble, you're no jack of all trades As a comparison, you're a match, I'm like a fear grenade Jack Skellington: You? A grenade? This faceless intruder a flash in the pan Your fame is constantly deteriorating, I last the long span I saved Christmas, you went and ruined the internet I'd let you fade away, but trust me, I'm not done yet Jack 2 a mockery of the Joker and you a pale illusion What's this? You think you'll win, I'll end the confusion You'll need lots of proxies, I earn Marilyn Manson covers All you do is cause bleached angsty teens to kill their brothers Slender man: Bringing up Jeff? I'll tell you the same thing How are you considered scary? Come on, a pumpkin king I've seen depressingpastas with a bigger scare factor Mow this one hit wonder over with a verbal tractor I know there are only two of us, but you'll leave fifth I'm the legend here, you agree your like a myth Pretty sure your Narcissis, you like to look at your head But now I'll leave a reanimated skeleton fully dead Who won? Who's next? You decide! This is the day of rap battles!!! Who won This is the day of rap battles 1? Slender Man Jack Skellington Category:Blog posts